Dinner Date
by Jazzofborg
Summary: This is what I think should have happened after the first episode.


  
Title: Dinner Date   
Author: Shauna   
Feedback: Yes! Send it to jazzofborg@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 for a few words.  
Show: Boston Public  
Spoilers: The Premier   
Couple: Scott Guber and Lauren romance  
Archiving: Let me know before you post it. I like to come   
and visit;}  
  
Lauren walked out to her car and thought about Scott in   
his office listening to that classical symphonic music. He   
wasn't getting sick any more than she was, he has seen that   
damn website!  
  
It was total bullshit, of course but he didn't know that!  
Then he decides to do the noble thing and call their date   
off, damn it. If she hadn't wanted to go out with him, she   
would have said no.   
  
Now, he thought she was repulsed by him, wasn't that just   
a hoot? All this time, she'd been watching him, waiting for   
him to even ask her for coffee and now, thanks to a stupid   
website he retracted his offer!   
  
This was making Lauren more and more pissed as she drove   
home. This absolutely bites.   
  
She got home, and flung her purse on the couch as she   
stomped over to the phone. Her cat howled a protest at the   
heavy bag landing on him, but then he saw her. Wisely he   
decided to avoid bloodshed and skulked away.  
  
Lauren picked up the phone and dialed the school number   
then Guber's extension before she could decide what she was   
doing was insane.   
  
It rang once, twice, three times. It looked like Scott had   
already- "Hello?"  
  
What to say? What to say? What to say? What to say?   
  
"Uh..hi, this is Lauren, um, if you haven't eaten yet, and   
if you feel up to it...do you want to go out to dinner?" She   
said real fast, absolutely shocked she was doing this.   
  
She could sense through the phone that Guber was stunned   
as well. "If you're not feeling all right-" She started to   
say.   
  
"No, no, I think I can handle dinner. Did you have any   
place special in mind?"  
  
Her mind went blank. She had lived in this city all her   
life and suddenly she couldn't remember a single restaurant.   
  
"Lauren?" Scott said, "Do you like Mexican?"  
  
"Mexican? Yeah, yeah, I like Mexican."   
  
"Have you ever been to that place across from the   
Blockbuster Video on Fairmont?"  
  
"No, actually, I've seen it. Is it good?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like a trashy bar, but appearances can be   
deceiving, how about I pick you up?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Uh, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my car, actually."  
  
"You're in the car, but I called your office number?"  
  
"I have the calls there routed to my cell phone until   
eight at night."  
  
"Oh, well, yeah, I can see how that'd be useful. Do you   
know where I live?" She fumbled around.  
  
"Not exactly, somewhere around the loop."  
  
"Yeah, that's about it." She gave him directions, hung up   
the phone and did a little mental math. It would talk him   
about fifteen minutes to get to her house, which left her   
roughly fifteen minutes to get dressed!  
  
She flew around to the bedroom, choosing and rejecting   
dozens of sweaters, blouses, and skirt before deciding on a   
green blouse and a matching skirt that showed off her legs.   
  
Lauren was just touching up on her makeup when the phone   
rang again.  
  
"Hello?" She answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, girlfriend!" Marilyn Sudor said cheerfully.   
  
"Uh, hi. I can't really talk now."   
  
"Aw! And here I was looking to get the dish on you and   
Guber." Marilyn pouted through the phone.  
  
"What dish? He saw that damn website! So I had to call him   
and ask him out."  
  
"You what? You asked Guber out? Oh baby! When are you   
going?"  
  
Lauren looked up as she saw headlights appear in the   
driveway. "Now. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"I want details!" Marilyn squealed when the phone   
disconnected.   
  
Scott slowly walked up the driveway, taking in the sights.   
Lauren lived in a new apartment building. There were plants   
on the porch and a fat brown cat laying on the stoop.   
  
He knocked on the door then bent down to pet the cat. It   
purred and rolled over to have his belly scratched.   
  
Scott looked up when he heard the door opening.   
  
"Hi." She said. She had changed into something green, which   
made her look wonderful. He told her so. She ducked her   
head and blushed. "Thanks. I see you've met Henry."   
  
Scott stood up slowly. "Yeah. I guess he's yours?"  
  
"No, actually, he just sort of showed up, everyone around   
here feeds him."  
  
"Oh, well, shall we go?" Scott offered his arm.   
  
Lauren smiled as he escorted her to the car.  
  
"We shall."   
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
